Chibi Vampire Kairy
by storyteller316
Summary: Note: Read, Chibi Vampire Karin: After bite, first. A new student shows up at Kairy's school, only this student is the son of a enemy vampire clan. Can her family accept that he is different from the others, or will this cause a new problem for them.
1. Chapter 1: The new student

Eleven years have now passed since we first met Kairy, and now she is 16 and in high school.

"Hey, Kairy," said Bara Sinclair, Maki and Winner's daughter, as well as Kairy's best friend and classmate even though she was only eleven.

"Hi, Bara," said Kairy as she took a seat next to her.

"Still can't believe you skipped so many grades," said Kairy.

"That's what happens when you have good grades I guess," said Bara as she put a book that had been on her desk away. A female teacher then entered the room.

"I have good news everyone, we have a new student joining us today, his name is Chi Misuto," said the teacher. A boy with dark blue hair and eyes then walked into the room.

"Wait, he couldn't be part of the Misuto Clan, right?" thought Kairy as she looked at him. Later, up on the roof, Chi was looking over the side as Kairy walked up to him.

"So, you're the new member of the Marker Clan," said Chi without turning around.

"I was right, you are part of the Misuto Vampire Clan, but how are you out during the day?" asked Kairy.

"I'm a non-vampire like you, and I haven't been a member of their clan since last year," said Chi.

"Wait, there are more non-vampires out there than just me and mom?" asked Kairy who was surprised.

"I only know about the three of us, and I also want you to know that I was kicked out for not agreeing with what they think of your family, even though I have no clue what this fight is over," said Chi.

"My family hasn't told me the reason either," said Kariy.

"I know this is a lot to ask since we just met, but could you please take me to meet them so I can clear it with them that I'm not here to hurt anyone?" asked Chi.

"I can, because I believe you," said Kairy.


	2. Chapter 2: Chi's apology

After school that day, Kairy took Chi and Bara to her grandparent's house in the forest, where she went every day at this time.

"I'm back," said Kairy as she walked in.

"Welcome back Kairy; oh, I see you brought a new face with you today," said Elda who was over in the living room with the rest of the family. The entire room was pitch black thanks to the closed curtains.

"Yeah, he's a new student at my school," said Kairy who was a little nervous of how this would go.

"Hi, my name is Chi Misuto, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Chi with a slight bow.

"Wait, he's a Misuto Clan member," said Elda.

"How could you bring one of them here?!" asked Rin with an enraged expression and voice.

"Because he's not part of their clan anymore," said Kairy with a scared expression as she noticed Elda holding her umbrella and Calera with her slipper.

"She's telling the truth, and for whatever my family has accused yours of doing I am sorry," said Chi as he bowed to them. He was also worried that Kairy might get hurt for helping her.

"Are you apologizing for something that you don't even know?" asked Usui as he sat on the couch with Karen.

"I am," said Chi.

"You know what, I don't even know what this fight is over," said Karen. Ren and Anju even agreed with her about not knowing.

"I think it's time to tell them, mother," said Henry.

"You're right," said Elda with a sigh as she let go of her umbrella.

"Of course this involves her," thought Usui.


	3. Chapter 3: The reason

As the sun outside started to set, Elda readied to tell her story to everyone as they sat and stood around the room.

"It happened after the human I loved died, I was in a terrible mood and took it out on a lot of people, one was the target of Arnet Misuto, and in my rage, I killed her in a fight over him," said Elda, who was sadden by what she said.

"Wait, Great Grandmother Arnet was kicked out of the family since she fell in love with a human," said Chi.

"Does that mean she attacked grandmother because that man was her love?" asked Anju.

"Talk about irony, you killed a vampire's love out of rage for your lost love," said Bogy. Anju then tightened her grip with her arms around his chest.

"Anju, that really hurts," said Bogy who was starting to suffocate.

"But wait, if Arnet was kicked out of the Misuto clan, why do they hate our family?" asked Kairy.

"Vampire Law, even if a member is kicked out of the clan, they still count as a family member," said Henry.

"I can't believe they have been mad over this the whole time, I mean it's been hundreds of years," said Chi.

"I've apologized countless times, but they still want me dead for what I had done," said Elda. The clock then struck seven o'clock.

"Well, I better be going," said Chi as he headed for the door.

"See you in school tomorrow; oh, and before I forget, I was wondering what your blood infinity was," said Kairy.

"I'm an anger drinker," said Chi before he left.

"He has the same blood infinity as me," said Kairy with a slight blush.

"Are you blushing, Kairy?" asked Bogy with an evil laugh.

"N, no, of course not," said Kairy who was extremely flustered as she waved her hands around.

"She really does act like her mom when flustered," said Usui, which caused Karin to blush as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Embarrising

After a month in school Chi had made many friends, but he spent most of his time with Kairy since they had more in common.

"Thanks for making me a lunch box, Kairy, I stink at cooking, and it's much better than school food," said Chi with a smile as they sat on the roof with Bara.

"Glad you like it," said Kairy who was smiling while avoiding eye contact with him.

"You know, her mom used to make lunch all the time for her dad when they were in school," said Bara which made both of their faces bright red.

"Well I'm going to head back to the classroom, you two have fun," said Bara as she left with a slight laugh.

"She talks way too much," said Kairy as she drank some water to cool down.

"Hey, could I ask you for a favor, Kairy?" asked Chi as he continued to eat.

"What is it, Chi?" asked Kairy.

"I've been here for a month and I haven't been able to check out the town yet, so I was wondering if you could show me around this Saturday," said Chi.

"What?" asked Kairy with a stunned expression.

"I don't mean as a date, I just meant as friends since you have lived here longer than I have, you must know a lot of place to go," said Chi who was worried about how she might have taken what he had said.

"Oh, ok, then we can meet up at nine that morning, and I'll come up with a place to meet later," said Kairy who was still bright red with embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5: A fun day ends

That Saturday, Kairy and Chi met up at her mom's old job to talk about what they would be doing that day.

"And after we're done at the Karaoke Bar, we'll go to the park," said Kairy as she should him a map.

"Sounds good," said Chi as he took a sip of his milk shake, which he was having along with some fries.

"Hi, Kairy," said the owner as he walked up with a big grin like he always has.

"Hi owner, how have you been?" asked Kairy.

"I've been good, so you out on a date today?" asked the owner, making Chi coke on his milkshake.

"No, me and Chi are just friends," said Kairy who was beat red.

"Ah, to be young," said the owner as he left with a laugh.

"It's kind of embarrassing when people say that kind of thing," said Chi. All Kairy could do was nod her head. Later that day, as the sun started to set, Chi took Kairy back to her house, which was near where Usui's mom lives.

"I know I was supposed to be showing you around today, but I actually had a lot of fun doing so," said Kairy.

"I had fun to, and maybe we could do this again sometime," said Chi.

"Sure," said Kairy as they stopped at the gate of her house. The two suddenly leaned in and kissed each other, which lasted for only a minute.

"See you in school," said Chi who was too stunned to say anything else.

"Yeah," said Kairy who was also stunned as she backed up into the door. Chi then walked away, in the same direction that they had come from. After the sun had gone down, Chi was walking through the park trying to get home.

"So, you kissed her," said a voice out of the darkness of some trees.

"What are you doing here, Shasa?" asked Chi as he turned to see a girl that resembled him standing on a light pole.

"Do I need a reason to visit my twin brother?" asked Shasa after she jumped down to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: Shasa's target

"So, why are you getting so close to that Marker girl?" asked Shasa whose expression was one of rage.

"What, I can't like someone, it's not like I'm part of the family anymore," said Chi with a series expression.

"You're still family, and that means you can't like a member of the Marker Clan," said Shasa.

"The Marker Clan member who killed Arnet did not mean to, she did it out of rage over her love's death," said Chi.

"I don't care, a member of our family was killed by the Marker Clan, so a member of their clan has to be killed," said Shasa.

"Father wouldn't want that, he's been trying to end the feud for years," said Chi.

"Father is not the head of the clan yet, and I've decided that the Marker member that has to die is the girl you kissed," said Shasa before getting behind Chi and knocking him out with one blow to the back of his head. The next morning, Chi woke up in a bedroom in Karen's family house.

"Where's Kairy?" asked Chi as he ran into the living room.

"I'm right here," said Kairy as she walked out from behind the door with a bloody nose from it hitting her.

"Sorry about that, but I'm glad to see that you're alright," said Chi with a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" asked Kairy as she put some tissues in her nose to stop the bleeding.

"Because my sister is here to kill you," said Chi, which shocked everyone.


	7. Chapter 7: Protection duty starts

"So, now there's a vampire after my life," said Kairy as she sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, I had no clue that she followed me here, but I should have guessed she would," said Chi as he stood by the door.

"Well she's not leaving this house anymore, as long as she's here she will be safe," said Henry.

"But what about school?" asked Kairy.

"Why not have Chi protect her at school, he is her boyfriend," said Anju as she sat beside Kairy.

"Why do you think we're dating?!" asked both Kairy and Chi with red faces.

"I had one of my bats watch over you and I saw that kiss last night; how do you think I knew to go and help Chi?" asked Anju.

"That's why I felt something following me the entire day," said Chi.

"You kissed my daughter?" asked Usui as he and Henry looked at him with anger in their eyes.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby girl has her first boyfriend, and I thought it would have been that boy from preschool, Ben was his name," said Karin.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing," said Kairy before a huge nosebleed.

"Is she ok?" asked Chi who was worried about the extreme amount of blood that she had lost.

"Don't worry, Karin use to do that all the time, it happens when her blood pressure rises from embarrassment," said Elda.

"Must not be a non-vampire thing, because that never happens to me," said Chi. Later, Chi and Kairy were at the school to do a project with Bara that they received permission to do even though it was Sunday.

"Are you sure that testing your blood like this is a good idea?" asked Chi as Kairy handed Bara a vile of her blood.

"When my dad and mom married, the family secret flew out the window with most of the people in this town," said Kairy.

"I don't believe it, I actually see a difference in your blood cells," said Bara as she looked through a microscope.

"Does that mean you can see human and vampire blood cells?" asked Kairy.

"Look for yourselves," said Bara as she switched a computer screen on, that had normal human blood cells and bat shaped ones.

"Bat shaped blood cells, that's kind of cool," said Chi as he took notes.

"Yeah, real cool," said Shasa as she appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chi as he moved Kairy behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Shasa's attack

As Chi and Shasa stood before each other, Kairy hid behind Chi while Bara ducked under the lab table.

"She's your sister?" asked Kairy.

"Yeah, that's her," said Chi with a hateful expression.

"Lose the anger, because there are two others with me," said Shasa as a tall man and woman walked into the room. The man was wearing a suit while the woman a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Dad, mom," said Chi with a shocked expression.

"Get away from that girl, son," said Chi's mom who looked to be in her early thirties. She had an expression that was more enraged than one seen by Calera.

"She is a member of the Marker Clan," said his dad who had slicked back hair.

"I'm not going to leave the girl that I love, and what happened to trying to end the feud?" asked Chi as he looked at his dad.

"I changed my mind, now kill her, Shasa," said Chi's dad.

"I'll make sure that it's fast," said Shasa as her fangs became more noticeable while charging Chi and Kairy.

"No, you don't," said Chi as he grabbed her arms.

"Did you forget, I've always been stronger than you, big brother?" asked Shasa as she broke free from his grip, then through him into a wall.

"Chi!" said Kairy as she tried to run over to him, but was caught by Shasa.

"You're not going anywhere," said Shasa.

"Please, he needs help," said Kairy as she started crying while seeing blood coming out of his mouth.

"Why do you care about him, he's from a clan that hates you," said Chi's dad.

"Because he apologized for all the stuff your family said about us, and my great grandmother apologized for what she did to Arnet, and why do you care about what happened to a clan member that you kicked out years ago?" asked Kairy as she struggled.

"My grandmother was not kicked out of the clan," said Chi's dad.

"I found her diary years ago, Arnet fell in love with a human and her father kicked her out of the clan for it," said Chi as he got up and took an old book out of the bag that was on his side.

"It's true then, she really was kicked out?" asked Chi's dad who was shocked.

"I also found out that she gave birth to you the day before she was killed, you're not fully a vampire, dad" said Chi. This stunned his father even further.

"What do you want me to do to her?" asked Shasa as she held onto Kairy by her shirt's collar.

"Let her go, there is no need to fight anymore," said Chi's dad as he turned to leave.

"If that's what you want," said Shasa as she let go.

"By the way, your great grandfather passed away last night, I'm now in charge of the whole clan," said Chi's dad before the three left.

"That went easier than I thought it would," said Chi as he ran to Kairy.


	9. Chapter 9: The aftermath

Three months have passed since Chi's family tried to kill Kairy, and now the two are officially a couple.

"So, this is how you solve the equation," said Chi as he and Kairy sat at the dinner doing homework.

"Thanks, that was really starting to bug me," said Kairy.

"Oh, you two are doing homework?" asked Bara as she walked up.

"What are you doing here, Bara?" asked Kairy who was surprised to see her since Bara hardly ever came there.

"I was showing Shasa around, since she moved here she has not hung out with anyone," said Bara as Shasa walked up to them, but she had a kinder expression than before.

"Hey Shasa, how have things been going for you?" asked Kairy.

"Good, especially night school; oh, and I'd like to apologize for what happened again," said Shasa.

"It's ok, if I was in your shows I would have done the same thing," said Kairy with a friendly smile.

"I guess you would; oh, is that a boxed lunch?" asked Shasa as she noticed a box sitting next to her.

"I made it for Chi to take home with home so he could have it for tomorrow," said Kairy as she put it on the table.

"Being young is so fun, but you know that there's no outside food allowed in here, Kairy," said the owner as he came by while sweeping.

"It's not like I meant for him to eat it while here," said Kairy.

"We can still look at it though," said Bara as she started to open it, revealing that it looked just like what Karin had made for Usui all those years ago.

"It's so cute," said Shasa.

"It's so embarrassing!" said Kairy as she cupped her hands around her nose.

"Oh no," said everyone as the blood came flying out of her nose.


	10. Epilogue

A few years after high school, Chi and Kairy married and had twins, both of whom were non-vampires. Elda met with the entire Misuto clan and apologized once again for what she had done. Oh, and Shasa and Bara went to college to study further the difference with the DNA of humans, vampires, and non-vampires, but they are keeping quiet about it so humans don't find out just yet.

The End.


End file.
